


Silence Will Fall

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anchorage Shatterdome, Becket Boys - Freeform, Becket Brothers - Freeform, Gage Twins, Gen, Gipsy Danger - Freeform, Romeo Blue - Freeform, Striker Eureka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knifehead gives the Gages the slip and finds the Beckets. </p><p>The Hansens arrive in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Gage Twins. So, here they are saving the Beckets, and losing a bit of themselves in the process.

Herc and Chuck Hansen touch down at the Anchorage Shatterdome at ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. Their personal chopper is the only one allowed to land, although there was a bit of a disagreement with LOCCENT at first whether or not that would even be possible. In the end, Herc had pulled rank. But Striker Eureka still hovers over the water, swaying precariously. Chuck's father is in the middle of dressing down a short sighted flag carrier when alarms sound. He turns to find the hulking mass of Romeo Blue slicing through the water. It's about as fast as she goes, he thinks. The Gages are sure in a hurry.

He wonders for a moment whether one of them might be injured - Bruce and Trevin, Dad and Uncle Scott are good friends, and it makes Chuck's stomach clench to think of - but then he notices Romeo's hands are cupped together. It steps up onto the bay launch, something Chuck knows is frowned upon in Shatterdomes that experience severe weather. Three more steps and it's crouching down. Techs scatter as medical staff rush toward it.

Carefully, Romeo Blue releases it's precious cargo. Chuck sees the flash of white drivesuits stained red and is running toward them before he can think about it. His father is right behind him, stops him with a hand to his shoulder to keep him out of the medics path as they load the bodies onto gurneys.

There's a lot of shouting and gesturing. A few techs rush in, taking machinery to the suits as everyone tries to shuffle toward medical. Armor is shed all over the hangar floor. And then there are people climbing over the fallen pilots, straddling their slack hips and beginning chest compressions. 

Chuck doesn't understand half of what they're shouting, but he realizes he recognizes the armor strewn along the ground. His stomach clenches. The pilots on the gurneys are the Beckets. And if all the hustle and bustle is any indicator, they're dying, if not already dead.

"MOVE!" shouts Trevin - or Bruce - it's hard to tell when they've stepped directly out of their conn-pod. "MOVE! YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!"

They haul off the medics at the same time with the same movement. Pull the latch to drop the Gurney's down and fall with them.

"They're still in drift," the other says as they begin synchronized compressions. "You're confusing them!"

Chuck watches, half horrified, half entranced as the Gage twins move together. There is no counting. No looking at one another. They are co-pilots and they're fresh from the drift. They don't need directions to move as one. They just need everyone's cooperation.

Two minutes go by. Five.

"COME ON!!" they snap together, practically shouting in the Beckets slackened faces.

Defibrillators arrive, but the Gages won't move. Chuck doesn't know if they've even realized machines have come to take over. They might just be too stubborn to move.

Seven.

The Beckets inhale sharply and begin to cough. Bruce and Trevin move out of the way so quickly, they may as well have been shot. Medical rights the gurneys, slip masks over the fallen pilots faces and race off with them. The Gage twins stare after them, long after they've disappeared.

"Kaiju got passed them," a tech says quietly behind them, probably reporting to Chuck's dad. "Took Gipsy by surprise on her way to the miracle mile." They swallow, hands twining shakily. "We could hear the screaming all the way to the hangar floor."

Herc nods and goes to the twins. He stands behind them, one hand to each shoulder and squeezes.

An hour later, the Beckets are still in surgery and Striker and Romeo are deployed to gather the wreckage that was once one of the most beloved Jaegers since the dawn of the program. They work quickly, trying to contain the situation, but the Gages keep getting distracted.

By the time they make it back, both Beckets are on life support. It's almost eerie, watching them through the purveyor glass. Their chests rising and falling together as if still influenced by the drift. Chuck figures it's probably just the machines on a timer, but he can't be too sure.

Mako finds him later that day and they wonder together over the pair of pilots in the beds. Wonder at the Gages, who have spent most of the last few hours watching Gipsy's parts be unloaded in the hangar bay. Techs looking over her, trying to decide if she needed to be scrapped, or if she could be fixed.

Not too long ago, all four were heroes. Untouchable guardian angels of a beautiful northern shore. Yesterday even. They laughed, they spoke, they strode through the halls like the masters of cheating death that they were. Unafraid and unflinching.

In the span of a few hours, one pair were broken, and the other had been clinically dead for fifteen minutes. No one knew if the Beckets would even be able to jockey again, if they ever woke up. No one knew which would be the kinder reality.

Out in the hall a pair of young pilots stared their potential future in the face and wrestled with their interpretation of it. Knowing regardless, they'd have to stand tall. Jaegers broke. Angels fell. The heavens cried. But the Kaiju still came.


End file.
